Notes SuperMarioBrosWiiU
Lemmy Koopa! - New Super Mario Bros. U is AWESOME! - Part 3 *1:45 - Fraser mad at Deacon's birthday ' Jungle of the Giants! - New Super Mario Bros. U is AWESOME! - Part 13' *2:07 - Kyle leaves Deacon hanging *2:40 - Deacon shitting out of his mouth *3:24 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures begin *4:53 - unintentional fanfic *5:06 - son of a nutcracker *6:05 - Fraser's Dickish adventures *6:19 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures *8:01 - Kyle saying funny stuff *8:18 - Deacon/Kyle pose *8:47 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures *9:10 - Star Trek(tv reference) *9:50 - singing Bridge Over Troubled Water *10:22 - Deacon trolling Ben *11:30 - Grakio tells Fraser to start trolling the gang *11:50 - Fraser helps/Deaon sings *12:18 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures *12:55 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures *13:05 - Star Trek(tv reference) *13:55 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures *14:17 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures *15:18 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures *15:37 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures *16:27 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures *16:45 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures/Becky Frage Bramball Woods! - New Super Mario Bros. U is AWESOME! - Part 14 *:30 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures/Becky Frage *2:05 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures *2:37 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures *3:18 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures *4:08 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures *4:25 - japanese acccents *5:26 - Deacon pun *5:33 - "Quit hitting me with your balls." - Ben fanfic *6:30 - Fraser alergic to alcohol *7:47 - babbling *7:59 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures *8:35 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures *9:29 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures *10:00 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures Which-Way Labyrinth! - New Super Mario Bros. U is AWESOME! - Part 15 *5:00 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures *8:50 - urethra *9:04 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures *10:20 - Deacon pun/thanks mom *10:35 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures *11:30 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures *11:45 - Becky Frage *13:10 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures/Becky Frage stare *13:20 - Fraser chooses to sleep on the couch and keep trolling *15:00 - Becky Frage *15:13 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures *15:30 - Becky Frage *16:13 - penis *16:24 - Becky big ups double guns Seesaw Bridge! - New Super Mario Bros. U is AWESOME! - Part 16 *4:05 - Becky Frage/tries to take controller from Fraser *6:03 - thanks mom *7:48 - Deacon shitting out of his mouth/Deacon calls Fraser an idiot *8:21 - wrestling(tv reference) *9:52 - Fraser Trollface 2.0 *11:15 - unintentional fanfic *11:32 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures *12:05 - its Deacon's birthday year *12:45 - unintentional fanfic *13:13 - Fraser fracism against Austrailians *13:50 - Deacon/Kyle Andy vs Endy *14:25 - Deacon wouldn't let the 2 Austrailians he knows sit on the front of a bus but their still good people *14:38 - Deacon makes Fraser laugh Iggy's Volcanic Castle! - New Super Mario Bros. U is AWESOME! - Part 17 *0:36 - Austrailian accent *1:23 - Jewish accents *1:39 - Boardwalk Empire(tv reference) *3:04 - Ben unintentional Fracism *4:38 - Ben compares MArio music to Zelda *6:05 - Fraser trolls chat *6:15 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures *7:37 - Chat trolls Fraser *8:40 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures *9:05 - Australian accent/Deacon makes Fraser laugh *9:12 - fanfic *9:49 - fanfic/Deacon makes Fraser laugh *10:40 - That's what she said *12:57 - "Ben you ASSHOLE!" - Deacon *13:12 - Fraser's initials/Becky calls Fraser FAGAR trolling Porcupuffer Falls! - New Super Mario Bros. U is AWESOME! - Part 18 *35 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures positive reinforcement *45 - Deacon knocks off his hat *1:30 - "Aw you son of a bitch Deacon." - Kyle *1:40 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures *1:58 - "You make my tiny lips tinier with your insolence" - Becky *4:37 - Arab/Russian/Texan accents *5:32 - trolling Ben *5:56 - Star Wars(movie reference) *8:12 - Fuck we're idiots/non of this is usable *8:23 - fart sounds *9:01 - Fraser says go back and replace Groucho cigar & Charlie Chaplin cane w/ lightsabre(star wars movie reference) *9:42 - go to Of Mice & Men and replace all rabbits w/ lightsabres/go to Jaws and replace all the sharks with lightsabres *12:53 - unintentional fanfic *13:43 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures *14:30 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures *14:45 - Becky breaks her crown and Fraser fucks up *17:59 - Becky stares at Fraser *18:26 - Fraser trolls chat Screwtop Tower! - New Super Mario Bros. U is AWESOME! - Part 19 *0:27 - That's what she said *0:37 - that's what she said *3:30 - that's what she said *5:12 - Simpsons reference *6:15 - Roy puns *8:27 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures *11:42 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures/"Oh you cock." - Deacon to Fraser *11:59 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures/"Ogh you fucking asshole" - Deacon to Fraser *12:38 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures/Ben trolling Fraser/Beckt FRAGE *16:48 - movie references and singing California/Sweet Home California *17:42 - Becky WTF face *18:15 - Con-Air(movie reference) Land of Flying Blocks! - New Super Mario Bros. U is AWESOME! - Part 20 *0:00 - no mic Fraser *2:08 - To Kill A Mockingbird(movie reference) *4:00 - Justin Beiber *7:05 - ice puns *7:12 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures really dickish *10:10 - singing A Whole New World *10:19 - unintentional fanfic - someone swallowed me *11:24 - Deacon makes Fraser laugh/Becky says Fraser's laughing hard at Deacon jokes *12:22 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures but accidentally helps *12:40 - tri five *12:48 - fanfic *13:26 - Becky FRAGES at chat *13:38 - "Aw you dick. Seriously, SERIOUSLY!" Becky FRAGES at Ben *13:55 - "Anger at me is just misplaced rage at Fraser" - Ben *14:07 - "Ben you cock" - Deacon *16:17 - Becky FRAGE *16:28 - bad puns *16:42 - Fraser: STEVE!/Fraser: "Your worst nightmare, me and Deacon are teaming up." *17:30 - Fraser: "With Jack Nicholson played by James Bond" *18:23 - Eddie Murphy/Trading places reference *20:21 - Deacon says Ben isn't worth 100 coins *20:55 - Alf tv reference/Deacon impersonation *23:12 - unintentional fanfic Spinning Spirit House! - New Super Mario Bros. U is AWESOME! - Part 21 *0:00 - Ben caught picking his nose *0:35 - Becky says coins don't matter that much *1:08 - simpsons joke *4:48 - Fraser's Dickish Adventures *6:06 - Becky & Deacon trolling chat *6:18 - fanfic *9:43 - Fraser hates The Lorax movie and Despicable Me *10:32 - American fracism Ludwig's Clockwork Castle! - New Super Mario Bros. U is AWESOME! - Part 22 *1:59 - Fraser says the Toronto BlueJays are going to win it at all *2:42 - Rookie of the Year(movie reference) *8:54 - Kyle pulled a Deacon *13:20 - tri five Peach's Castle! - New Super Mario Bros. U is AWESOME! - Part 23 *1:35 - VGA is not ethnic *1:59 - Fraser is jealous of Ben because he can't pass for Jewish *3:45 - Deacon makes Fraser laugh *16:41 - singing *17:52 - tri five The Final Battle! - New Super Mario Bros. U is AWESOME! - Part 25 *2:43 - "Fuck you chat" - Ben | "You're a cock chat" - Kyle *6:49 - "Aw you butt face fucker" - Becky *23:40 - Luigi wins *27:19 - that's what she said *32:40 - Deacon: More like Shigeru MiyaYOLO *32:54 - Star Wars(movie reference)/ Jar Jar impersonations